


Transcendance

by njii



Category: Brave New World - Aldous Huxley, Fictions Partagées
Genre: Dystopia, Ecology, Environment, Freedom, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njii/pseuds/njii
Summary: Bienvenue à vous,J'ai décidé de faire une Fanfiction de l'oeuvre d'Aldous Huxley, Le meilleur des mondes.Cette oeuvre qui est une dystopie m'a beaucoup touché lors de mes 12 ans de part la dictature omniprésente , j'ai donc voulu réécrire cette oeuvre en mettant en avant des thèmes qui me touchent particulièrement comme la liberté , l’écologie, le respect d'autrui ils font partie des valeurs fondamentales pour moi à transmettre et j'espère que j'aurais pu vous le faire partager . J'ai voulu changer radicalement le destin funeste des personnages et leur apporter une lueur d'espoir véritable.Le choix de mon titre est que dans la pensée philosophique la transcendance signifie que ce qui peut être coupé au delà de ce qu'on admet communément et  être capable de pouvoir penser, donc par exemple le libre arbitre , la liberté d'expression etc.Bonne lecture à tous , au plaisir de lire vos avis.Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'oeuvre voici un lien qui vous résume parfaitement si besoin  : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Le_Meilleur_des_mondes





	Transcendance

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue à vous,  
> J'ai décidé de faire une Fanfiction de l'oeuvre d'Aldous Huxley, Le meilleur des mondes.  
> Cette oeuvre qui est une dystopie m'a beaucoup touché lors de mes 12 ans de part la dictature omniprésente , j'ai donc voulu réécrire cette oeuvre en mettant en avant des thèmes qui me touchent particulièrement comme la liberté , l’écologie, le respect d'autrui ils font partie des valeurs fondamentales pour moi à transmettre et j'espère que j'aurais pu vous le faire partager . J'ai voulu changer radicalement le destin funeste des personnages et leur apporter une lueur d'espoir véritable.  
> Le choix de mon titre est que dans la pensée philosophique la transcendance signifie que ce qui peut être coupé au delà de ce qu'on admet communément et être capable de pouvoir penser, donc par exemple le libre arbitre , la liberté d'expression etc.  
> Bonne lecture à tous , au plaisir de lire vos avis.
> 
>  
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'oeuvre voici un lien qui vous résume parfaitement si besoin : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Le_Meilleur_des_mondes

**_Transcendance_ **

 

_ «  _ _ L'égoïste n'est pas celui qui vit comme il lui plaît, c'est celui qui demande aux autres de vivre comme il lui plaît ; l'altruiste est celui qui laisse les autres vivre leur vie, sans intervenir » Oscar Wilde _

 

Un écusson surmonte le pommeau de l’entrée du bâtiment gris et trapus comptant 34 étages. Il y est écrit en lettre calligraphié dorée la devise de l’Etat mondial qui est  

_COMMUNAUTÉ_ _ , IDENTITÉ, STABILITÉ. _

Près de l’entrée, sur le mur de droite de ce gros bloc de granite, une plaque de métal couleur cuivre est apposée. Elle est tenue par des écrous visibles à dix mètres, on peut y lire l’identité de ce lieu austère « CENTRE de RECHERCHE MÉDICALE, d'INCUBATION et de CONDITIONNEMENT de Londres-CENTRAL.

Passé, les lourdes portes ouvragées dans du zinc noir, on se retrouve dans une atmosphère aseptisée où comme dans une fourmilière, s’affairent des individus en blouse blanche et aux mains gantés de caoutchouc de couleur pâle. Tous courent à droite à gauche sans se soucier des autres, chacun affecté à une tâche précise. Ils semblent suivre des chemins invisibles vus d’eux seuls, code secret numérisé apparaissant à chacun de leur pas sur le sol qu’ils arpentent tout au long de leur journée. Des pas cent fois tracés, des gestes cent fois répétés, tels des robots sans se poser de questions ….

Chacun a un poste, a un rôle dans l’engrenage qui semble si bien huilé. Ceux-là portent dans leur main des flacons au liquide rougeâtre comme s’ils tenaient un objet ciselé dans le cristal le plus pur. D’un geste précis le flacon est passé dans les mains de ceux qui sont assis derrière leur immense microscope, ils préparent leur lame afin de découvrir les secrets enfouis au cœur des cellules sanguinolentes apportées. Dans une autre salle, il y a des préleveurs, munis d’une pipette dans leur main droite, ils plongent l’embout, en même temps, comme des robots, dans le liquide visqueux et sanglant contenus dans les flacons qui circulent sur la chaîne devant eux. Leur geste semble s’arrêter suspendus, ils ne font que celui-là il faut poursuivre dans la salle suivante pour voir ce que ce liquide prélevé devient alors… tout est calme, aucun bruit, aucune odeur, l’économie du geste pour la réussite de la tâche commune.

Tout à coup du fond du couloir du 32 -ème étage, le claquement de talons résonne, une femme longiligne, au visage sévère surmonté d’un chignon très discipliné, avance d’un pas déterminé. Elle entre dans une des salles sur sa droite. Tous se figent à son arrivée dans une posture parfois loufoque comme si le temps venait de s’arrêter. Tous reconnaissent la directrice du centre. Celle-ci sans dénier saluer quiconque se met à vociférer :

« Vous êtes en retard, votre tâche aurait dû être terminée déjà depuis 5 min. Êtes-vous bien des bêtas ? Parfois je me le demande …À croire qu'on a eu recours au procédé Bokanovsky avec vous …Je refuse tout retard supplémentaire. M’avez-vous bien comprise ? Un retard de 5 min peut faire tout échouer. Avez-vous oublié les différents enseignements que l'on vous a prodigués ? Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Vous savez ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne correspondent plus aux attentes de notre chère société ?... Remettez-vous rapidement au travail  »

Elle tourne les talons, son visage redevenu impassible et sort sans dire un mot de plus. Un silence glacial persiste dans toute la pièce anesthésiant les individus comme s’ils venaient d’être pétrifiés par la peur, par les menaces. Puis comme un dégel, chacun sent la chaleur à nouveau parcourir son corps et reprend ses gestes automatiques pour finir cette tâche si essentielle où il ne faut pas perdre ce temps si précieux.

 

Le temps, le temps précieux…Nous sommes en l’an 632 notre Ford après la Grande Guerre Bactériologique. Cette guerre a mis fin à un monde en perdition, celui d’une humanité, comptant près de 15 milliards d’individus tous plus égoïstes les uns que les autres, ayant rendu la Terre exsangue, stérile. Cette guerre a décimé trois quarts de ces individus. Malheureusement pour le quart restant cela fut dramatique car une fois que les bombes aient rasées les villes entières par leur souffle incendiaire, elles émirent des nuages toxiques contenant une bactérie mortelle. Les nuages transportés par les vents firent le tour de la Terre en moins de 48 heures et tous les êtres vivants encore debout qui entraient en contact avec ce microbe étaient contaminés. Les pauvres bougres mourraient soit dans des souffrances atroces soit devenaient l’hôte du microbe, se transformant en monstre n’ayant plus rien de l’apparence d’un homme et plongeant dans une folie inextricable. Ils furent appelés les mortempestis.

Les survivants, les élus…ceux qui avaient été sélectionnés pour leur valeur, leur compétence avant la déclaration de la grande Guerre, eurent le droit de vivre : des médecins notoires, des grands scientifiques, des politiciens, des grands artistes… non le commun des mortels. Tous ces hommes et femmes triés sur le volet eurent le droit de s’enfermer dans des abris antinucléaires et anti bactériologiques mis en place par les gouvernements des pays les plus riches.

A la sortie de la guerre, les gouvernements existant dans les abris décidèrent de cloisonner les populations survivantes dans des zones non contaminées les protégeant de l’extérieur par la construction de dôme géant au-dessus de leur tête. Ainsi nos aïeux se sont retrouvés enfermés, assiégés par les contaminés de la grande guerre avec pour mission de trouver une solution pour exterminer cette bactérie et endiguer ainsi l’épidémie. Les différents gouvernements encore présents se regroupèrent et décidèrent de mettre en place un état mondial dirigé par un gouvernement unique lui aussi mondial. Ils votèrent à l’unanimité la décision de cacher l’existence du monde extérieur aux générations futures pour le bien de leur société naissante.

Les dômes des grandes mégapoles naquirent, Londres Central, Tokyo-NEW AGE, Paris-LOST-HEAVEN. Le matériau utilisait permettait de transformer cette bulle en écran géant hémicirculaire sur lequel était en permanence projeté les images virtuelles d’une réalité dans laquelle les individus pensaient évoluer ; les gens vivaient ainsi dans le meilleur des mondes.

La nécessité de repeupler se fit très vite sentir, les plus vieux mourraient sous le dôme et les enfants ne grandissaient pas assez vite. La solution envisagée fut l'incubation des embryons et l'accélération de la gestation méthode mise au point par un médecin et son équipe qui s’était réfugié sous le dôme quelques années auparavant. Avec cette méthode on obtenait un adulte en un an au lieu de 20. Plus de reproduction vivipare, moins de contact, moins de risque de transmission de maladie et surtout la possibilité de passer rapidement au-dessus du seuil de 3 millions d’individus en 15 ans, seuil permettant la survie d’une population. Ainsi, la vie s’écoulerait tranquillement à l’intérieur du dôme, sans contact avec les contaminés maintenus à l’extérieur à tout jamais.   

 

La directrice du centre, chargée de chemises débordant de dossiers, se dirigeait déterminée et pensive tout à la fois vers l’autre bout du bâtiment. Les couloirs qu’elle traversaient s’ouvraient sur différentes salles où des hommes travaillaient inconscients de son passage. Elle passa devant une grande salle mauve à l’éclairage tamisé, la pancarte à l’entrée indiquée que c’était la salle de prédestination sociale, elle ne détourna même pas son regard et continua son chemin passant tour à tour devant des salles au nom évocateur plus de tortures biologiques que de recherches médicales. Elle arriva enfin dans une grande salle à la lumière blanche éblouissante émise par un lustre en cristal à plusieurs étages ressemblant aux lustres à bougies des maisons bourgeoises cossues. Au-dessous, une table en ébène massive et ronde servait aux réunions. Elle était immense et pouvait accueillir une trentaine de personnes mais elle paraissait petite dans l’immensité de cette salle vide de tout autre meuble. Elle rentra sans cligner des yeux après la pénombre régnant dans les couloirs.  Trois personnes seulement étaient présentes, assises autour de la table et discutaient en chuchotant comme s’ils complotaient. A son entrée, les trois hommes se levèrent presque au garde à vous pour la saluer. Le visage fermé de la directrice n’annonçait rien de bon. Elle daigna cependant répondre à leur salut par un bref mouvement de la tête vers le bas. Elle se dirigea vers une des chaises en cuir à l’extrémité de la table. Une fois assise, les trois hommes prirent place à leur tour témoignant ainsi leur respect à cette femme. Elle commença à déployer les différents dossiers contenus dans la chemise sur la table en les organisant par priorité pour cette réunion quand tout à coup arquant un sourcil interrogateur elle demanda de ton autoritaire et sévère :

« Où se trouve Monsieur Bernard Marcx ?  Il sait que les Alpha Plus doivent assister à cette réunion prévue depuis une semaine pour 14h00 sonnante et il est déjà 13h 58, dans deux minutes il sera encore une fois en retard.

\- Il devait s’occuper de quelques affaires concernant…

Alors qu’un des trois hommes s’apprêtait à donner une plausible explication, il eut la parole coupée nette par la porte de la salle qui s’ouvrit en grand fracas pour laisser entrer un homme à l’allure insignifiante, au léger embonpoint et au physique disgracieux.

Le silence se fit dans la salle de réunion et tous les regards convergèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui n’était autre que  Bernard Marcx. Il s’arrêta devant la table, resta debout le regard méprisant vis à vis des autres qui le jaugeaient ostentatoirement en se demandant comment il pouvait lui aussi être un Alpha Plus. En effet, il ne correspondait en rien aux critères physiques des Alpha Plus, la directrice un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres pensa qu’il avait dû recevoir de l’alcool dans son flacon de gestation comme un vulgaire gamma. Cela prouvait que tout n’était pas vraiment au point puisqu’il existait, lui.

 

La directrice prit la parole posément mais d’un ton intense profond presque menaçant :

« Merci de nous honorer de votre présence Monsieur Marcx !..., il est exactement 14h01.

\- Oui et ? Répondit-il d'un air nonchalant. 

\- Le temps nous est compté monsieur Marcx et je n'aime pas perdre de temps ! Gronda sourdement la directrice. 

\- Très bien, qu'attendons-nous pour commencer ? Dit-il avec un sourire ironique se moquant d’elle.    
  


La directrice le fusilla de son regard noir et introduisit la séance sans répondre :

  * Aujourd’hui à l’ordre du jour nous avons deux sujets principaux. Le premier concerne le service de prédestination sociale et des prochaines progénitures. Je donnerai la parole à monsieur Parks, directeur adjoint au service. Ensuite je dois vous faire part d’une note qui est arrivée du service de surveillance du Dôme. Monsieur Parks vous avez la parole je vous prie.



Celui-ci se racla la gorge rapidement et pencha la tête au-dessus des feuilles disposées devant lui.  

« Mes chers collègues nous voilà arriver au chiffre emblématique de 50 progénitures ; cela fait exactement cinquante ans que notre centre trie les progénitures et les formatent dans un échelon pour leur vie durant. Quand nos anciens ont commencé ils ne savaient pas si cela serait viable à long terme. Or nous constatons aujourd’hui que le procédé est vraiment au point car la bande son que l’on passe durant le sommeil des enfants, cent fois remaniée est enfin opérationnelle avec 100 % de réussite depuis 50 progénitures dont la nôtre.

  * Comment avez-vous pu remarquer ce taux de réussite exceptionnel sur 50 progénitures ? intervint Bernard Marxc
  * Le matin, le matin… répondit Parks complètement ravi, il faut passer devant les différentes salles de l’alpha à l’epsilon et vous entendez les enfants répétaient en cœur cette Lituanie comme une ritournelle sans aucune fausse note et cela jusqu’à qu’un adulte vienne les interrompre et enfin depuis les 50 dernières années nous n’avons pas remarqué de déviants par rapport à la caste.  
  * De quelle ritournelle parlez-vous ? rétorqua Bernard  taquin
  * Comment ? Mais ? Vous la connaissez c’est …; et il se mit à fredonner suivi par les deux autres docteurs présents ce qui durant leur enfance avait été gravé dans leurs neurones :



_ «  _ _ Les Alpha, en gris vêtus, sont les plus intelligents. _

_ Ils sont loin, très au- dessus, de tous les autres enfants. _

_ Ils sont là pour gérer et administrer notre monde _

_ Je ne jouerai jamais avec les autres enfants à la ronde _

_ Ni les bêtas, ni les gammas ou les deltas n’auront de moi un seul regard _

_ Quant aux epsilons vêtus de noirs, ils sont là pour ranger les placards _

_ Trop bêtes pour apprendre à lire et à écrire _

_ Je suis fier et heureux car en alpha  je vais vivre » _

  * Très bien ! Dit la directrice. C'est excellent ! Il est important de garder une harmonie dans notre société afin de la protéger de toute déviance qui pourrait conduire à une instabilité. Les comportements sont formatés afin que chacun reste à sa place sans aucune envie de la changer avec celle d’un autre. Eh bien je suis ravie d’entendre que les prochaines progénitures sont donc déjà bien conditionnées et prêtes à l’emploi ; c’est vraiment une très bonne nouvelle, je vous remercie Mr Parks, continuez ainsi votre travail.
  * Oui madame, je suis l’humble serviteur de notre société.
  * Nous sommes d'accord   répondirent les deux autres hommes directeurs adjoints à d’autres services.



Personne ne sembla remarquait le dédain ou le dégoût qui se peignait peu à peu sur le visage de Bernard et sur le fait qu’il n’avait nullement accompagné ces collègues dans ce chant ignoble. En effet, Bernard les observait en soupirant d'exaspération. Il ne supportait pas cet engouement. Il comprenait qu’il existait des méthodes de lavage de cerveau mais il ne se sentait nullement atteint par ses traitements que lui aussi avait petit subis.  Il se sentait totalement à part.    
Sortant de ses réflexions, Bernard s’aperçut que la directrice s’était entretenue sur un sujet avec un des deux autres directeurs adjoint, il n’avait pensé que quelques minutes mais pourtant il avait un blanc ; il ne savait pas de quoi ils avaient parlé. Il se sermonna intérieurement, déjà qu’il n’était pas accepté si en plus il n’écoutait rien, il finirait chez les epsilons.

La directrice reprit la parole avec un air navré

« Le Centre De Surveillance nous a envoyé un compte rendu particulier. Comme vous le savez, nous surveillons l’extérieur du dôme depuis toujours afin d’être prêts dans le cas d’une avancée trop grande des mortempestis. Le rapport dit qu’il semble exister d’autres créatures à l’extérieur du dôme en plus des mortempestis. Elle marqua un temps d’arrêt et lâcha d’un trait :

Il s’agirait d’êtres vivants.  …

Le silence accueillit cette petite phrase. Les quatre hommes se regardèrent mutuellement comme si l’information n’était pas encore arrivée à leur cerveau puis tout à coup se fut une explosion de questions.

  * Quoi ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ? 
  * Incroyable ! 
  * Impensable ! 
  * S'il vous plaît, messieurs, veuillez me laisser poursuivre. Le rapport fait mention de l’existence éventuelle d’êtres vivants dans un périmètre de 20km autour du dôme. Pour le moment nous n’en savons pas plus. Le haut comité a décidé de faire partir un escadron de Headhunters à la recherche de ces cibles afin de vérifier l’hypothèse d’un être vivant présent à l’extérieur. Nous vous tiendrons au courant. Maintenant finissons avec le dernier point à l’ordre du jour, concernant les prochaines décantations d’embryons. Mr Purell je vous laisse la parole



Celui-ci annonça que les cultures avaient été excellentes et qu’après décantation les embryons seraient envoyés dans les centres de conditionnements de l’état dès le mois prochain. Tous saluèrent cette excellente nouvelle. Ils se quittèrent enfin contents et fiers d’un travail bien fait.

Bernard n'écoutait plus, il était à la fois partagé entre la stupeur et l'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-il y avoir des êtres vivants hors des dômes ? La guerre bactériologique n'avait laissé aucun survivant, du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné depuis sa naissance. Il commençait clairement à se demander si tout avait toujours était conforme à la vérité ... Il se dirigea pensif vers sa chambre. 

« Chambre » était un bien grand mot, chaque membre du personnel se voyait attribué dans les étages inférieurs une chambre austère, lugubre et froide, dans les zones de repos correspondant à leur caste. Un lit trôné au milieu de la pièce flanqué d’un bureau au-dessous de l’unique fenêtre. Il entra et se posa sur le lit. Son cerveau était en ébullition, tant de questions virevoltaient dans tous les sens et cette envie irrépressible de sortir, d’aller voir à l’extérieur du dôme avec ses propres yeux ce qu’il en était. Depuis toujours il y avait eu ce petit appel qu’il ne comprenait pas, cette envie indéfinissable car on lui avait tellement répété afin que cela soit assimilé qu’il n’y avait aucune vie sur la planète à part celle existant dans les dômes. De plus, il le savait toute sortie était tout bonnement impossible. En effet, sur chaque enfant, avant la fin de son premier mois de vie, était installé une puce contenant toutes ses données personnelles, son statut, son rang, son métier mais aussi permettant aux services de surveillance de le géolocaliser à tous moments.  Les NFC, les puces (Near Field Communication ) étaient placées sous la peau dans le bras , on pouvait la sentir en passant sa main dessus. Cela permettait de se rappeler que l’interdiction de sortir n’était là que pour préserver la stabilité sociale. Seuls les Headhunters n’en étaient pas pourvus. Ils pouvaient aller librement où ils voulaient. L’idée que la puce puisse exploser si l’individu porteur passait la ligne interdite effleura tout à coup l’esprit de Bernard, sinon pour quelle raison les Headhunters n’en portaient pas ? Les battements de son cœur se firent entendre trop fort tout à coup car il comprit que s’il voulait sortir un jour, il lui faudrait retirer la puce.

Une autre idée pernicieuse vit le jour aussi dans son esprit. Depuis toujours, il avait admis que les escouades d’Headhunters ne devaient entrer en communication avec personne à leur retour de l’extérieur pour, comme il le croyait, éviter toutes contaminations des individus à l’intérieur du dôme. Mais là, il se demanda si ce n’était pas simplement pour éviter que certains ne lâchent involontairement quelques vérités fâcheuses sur l’extérieur. 

Du coup sa curiosité grandissait et cela commençait à le rendre malade, il était impossible pour lui de continuer ainsi, il fallait qu’il aille voir par lui-même. L’espoir lui donna des ailes et un courage dont il ne se serait pas cru capable.

A cette heure tardive, le couvre-feu avait sonné depuis 1h30 environ, il ôta ses chaussures et se glissa dans le couloir noir et silencieux. Nul besoin de veilleuses dans ces couloirs interminables, là -haut ils savaient bien qu’aucun individu n’irait contre la loi, contre le couvre-feu, contre la hiérarchie et c’était là, la chance de Bernard car il avança rasant le mur en silence jusqu’à la chambre de son meilleur ami, Helmholtz Watson, un alpha plus comme lui, médecin qui plus est, il pourrait certainement l’aider s’il arrivait à franchir les barrières de son propre esprit étriqué, formaté. 

Arrivé devant la porte, Bernard hésita, Helmhotz était-il assez fidèle comme ami pour ne pas le dénoncer dans les plans qu’il allait lui exposer ?  Tant pis il verrait bien qui ne tente rien n’a rien se dit-il et il toqua le code habituel entre eux. La porte s’ouvrit après quelques secondes sur un homme grand à l’allure athlétique, aux cheveux blonds impeccablement coupés. Une lampe sur le bureau donné à la pièce une lumière tamisée, Helmhotz lisait. Il regarda son ami de ses yeux bleu clair intensément comme s’il sondait son âme. Bernard se sentit découvert avant même d’avoir ouvert la bouche. Helmhotz étira la commissure gauche de ses lèvres, se petit demi sourire narquois qui en disait long, il était en train de se moquer de lui. Il n’était pas du tout surpris de voir son ami devant chez lui à cette heure tardive. Il lui lança taquin 

« AH te voilà je t’attendais, je pensais que tu serais venu plus tôt 

  * Qu’est ce que tu racontes lui dit Bernard, je suis déjà venu te voir plus tôt 
  * Je ne te parle pas de nos rencontres rituelles pour jouer aux cartes où parler de tout et de rien. Je te parle de ce que tu viens me dire ce soir. Je te connais depuis toujours et ton visage me prouve que j’ai raison ce n’est pas le visage habituel. Tu sais bien que tu es un livre ouvert pour moi comme beaucoup ici. 



Helmholtz était doté d’une intelligence particulièrement élevée, il réfléchissait vite et il était capable d’analyser les émotions d’autrui en lisant sur leur visage la plus petite des mimiques. Depuis toujours il était doté de cette empathie qui lui permettait de devancer les demandes ou bien de tourner la situation à son avantage. 

  * Aurais-je tort ? ajout a-t-il avec un clin d’œil, je serai déçu, ce serait la première fois. 


  * Non, tu as raison, ce soir je suis là pour une raison très particulière. Répondit Bernard à demi voix. 
  * Tu sais que je suis très respectueux de la hiérarchie et des lois, j’espère que ce que tu vas me dire ne va pas à l’encontre de mes valeurs. La dernière fois que je t’ai aidé à aller voir Mylène, j’ai fini dans la cellule de redressement près de la tienne. 
  * Je sais mon ami et j’en suis désolé. Tu sais bien, je ne comprends pas cette interdiction de contact avec l’autre sexe. Je voulais juste parler, je trouve son visage plus agréable à regarder en sirotant un verre à la fin de la semaine que le tien, même si tu es très beau dit Bernard  ironique. 
  * Oui et moi je ne comprends pas ton besoin d’enfreindre la loi et d’aller de mettre dans des situations inconfortables car on peut le dire, le sol de la cellule n’est pas très bon pour le dos ! 



Bernard sourit, assis sur le lit de son ami, face à lui, la tête penchée entre ses épaules, il resta silencieux, malheureux, car il savait à ce moment-là qu’Helmholtz ne pourrait pas l’aider.

  * Bon, alors ….. ? Tu parles, explosa Helmholtz, il faut que je te sorte les vers du nez, bon sang, tu comates là ?
  * Non répondit Bernard , il faut que tu me sortes la puce du bras….



Un silence de plomb s’abattit entre les deux hommes. Marcx releva doucement la tête, laissant le temps à Helmholtz d’avaler la pilule qu’il venait de lui donner. Celui-ci venait de se lever pour prendre un verre d'eau. 

Helmholtz se rassit sur la chaise face à son ami, le verre d’eau à la main. Il était très, peut être trop calme. Il observait Marcx, le moindre mouvement de son visage, le moindre tressaillement musculaire. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Bernard se sentait mis à nu et préféra à nouveau baisser la tête. 

  * Je suppose que c’est pour sortir du Dôme, jeta Helmholtz, pour quelle autre raison ? se dit-il à lui-même. 
  * Je sais tu ne comprends pas.. Commença Bernard 
  * Non ! cria Helmholtz.  Non ! je ne comprends pas et tu vas m’expliquer car non je ne comprends pas !  Je ne comprends pas quelle folie s’empare de toi ! Helmholtz avait la voix qui montait au fur et à mesure dans les aigus. Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu demandes ? As-tu envisagé les conséquences de ces actes, sur toi ? sur moi ?  Tu es complètement fou.


  * Oui je sais …
  * Non tu ne sais pas ! Si jamais on se fait avoir, ce n'est pas seulement la cellule de redressement qui nous attend là... C'est une dose de Soma 50 fois plus forte que les doses recommandées journalières pour chacun de nous …
  * Je n'ai jamais pris de cette drogue … Soupira Bernard.
  * Oui c’est vrai monsieur supporte la cage dans laquelle on vit car lui, il a de l’imagination, il pense à l’extérieur et à tout ce qu’il pourrait y trouver. Cingla Helmholtz. Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser le choix ! Réfléchis bon sang ! Une telle dose administrée en une seule fois, et on est bon pour ne plus jamais sortir de la transe, on va ressembler à Gerard Strompher … Tu veux finir comme lui ou quoi ?!
  * Et toi comment arrives- tu à vivre ainsi et à accepter ta condition en prenant de temps en temps une dose que l’on veut bien de délivrer pour tenir, pour vivre pour cette vie sans but, sans objectif personnel. Parfois je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux finir comme lui, plutôt que de continuer à vivre dans un monde. Je le trouve pourri, moi ! je suis sûr qu’il est pourri !
  * Comment pourrais-tu comparer, tu ne connais rien d’autre ! tu me fais rire avec des élucubrations d’un monde meilleur. J’en ai marre là, moi je consomme le Soma occasionnellement et je ne veux pas finir comme Gerard, alors laisse tomber je ne ferai pas ce que tu me demandes, je te sauverai contre toi-même. 
  * Ecoute Helmholtz, aujourd’hui j’ai appris qu’il y avait peut-être des êtres vivants hors de nos murs, pas seulement des mortempestis dit Bernard en le regardant à son tour avec intensité. J’ai l’impression qu’on nous cache des choses et depuis toujours. J’ai l’impression de faire partie d’une immense mascarade dont le but est le repeuplement mais je n’ai pas tous les tenants de la vérité et je ne comprends pas et j’enrage. Je ne peux rester et continuer. Il me faut l’espoir de voir autre chose comme souffle de vie. 
  * J’entends bien tout cela mais j’entends surtout que ces formes de vie sont hypothétiques et excuse moi je ne miserai pas ma situation, ma vie et la tienne sur des hypothèses. Maintenant si tu veux bien je vais dormir et essayer d’oublier tout cela et tu ferais bien d’en faire autant. Et s’il te plait repars sans faire de bruit, les chaussures à la main je n’ai pas envie qu’on te surprenne sortant de chez moi. 
  * Bien monsieur mon ami, répondit Bernard très ironique. Surveillé, conditionné, trié, sélectionné, formaté, tu parles d’une vie pleine d’aventures. Moi je veux vivre une autre vie. Je te le redemande, aide-moi, enlève-moi la puce, tu peux le faire. Je te promets que tu n’entendras plus jamais parler de moi dit Bernard d’un ton sentencieux. 
  * Super, c’est ça les amis ; et quand on verra que tu as passé la ligne de sortie, on pensera bien qu’un médecin t’a aidé non ? Pour enlever la puce ! Alors dans tous les cas cela se retournera contre moi donc je te le répète : NE-COMPTE-PAS-SUR-MOI ! ânonna-t-il férocement.
  * Oui je comprends Helmholtz, je vais te laisser tranquille, bonne nuit. 
  * Merci Bernard, à toi aussi.



Bernard retourna de la même façon dans sa chambre. Il s’allongea sur son lit. Le sommeil n’était pas au rendez-vous. Il retournait la conversation qu’il venait d’avoir dans tous les sens, il n’était pas surpris, mais il était déçu car inconsciemment il espérait vraiment que son ami comprendrait et accepterait de l’aider. Il faudrait trouver un autre moyen. Mais des moyens il n’en avait pas beaucoup. 

Il comprenait son ami. Cette demande allait à l’encontre de leur conditionnement, il restait un Alpha, il avait une position importante qu’il risquait de perdre. Il se demanda comment il arrivait à avoir envie de faire des choix qui risquaient de mettre en péril les fondements de leur société. Il semblait que les autres individus ne faisaient que des choix « attendus ». 

 

A ce moment-là, Bernard ne savait pas qu’ils étaient tous sous l’effet de l’hypnopédie subie depuis leur naissance et qui les dirigeait vers des choix acceptés car sélectionnés comme eux par les dirigeants de la société. Une société d’ailleurs qui le surveillait à son insu depuis sa croissance car chez lui rien ne se faisait comme prévu, son physique, son sens de l’ironie, son sens critique très développé et cette envie de révolte qui lui avait valu déjà des séjours en cellule de redressement. 

 

Les jours passèrent et les Headhunters , partis en reconnaissance dans la zone suspectée de porter la vie, revinrent un soir de juin 632 notre Ford. Ils s’étaient empressés de rejoindre leur caserne, n’adressant la parole à personne, ne regardant que leur pied et avançant d’un pas pressé comme s’ils fuyaient quelque chose

Bernard, accoudé à la balustrade du salon des alpha plus, prenait l’air, un verre à la main.  Helmholtz et lui regardaient au loin le coucher de soleil et aucun des deux n’avaient remis sur le tapis la conversation de cette nuit très spéciale où Bernard avait fait « La demande ». 

L’arrivée de l’escouade, le sortit de sa torpeur. Il les observait et trouva leur comportement étrange. Cela ne leur ressemblait pas de rentrer en courbant l’échine, l’œil fuyant. D’habitude il les trouvait flegmatiques, un peu arrogants, les grands Headhunters, les défenseurs de l’ordre bombaient le torse quand ils rentraient de mission. La curiosité se réveilla. Il avait eu tant de mal à la mettre en sourdine.  Helmholtz comme à son habitude ne sembla rien voir ou fit semblant de ne rien voir.

Il s'était passé quelque chose, mais pour le moment, impossible de savoir quoi. 

Regagnant le salon embrumé par les volutes de cigares des autres alphas, il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre pour mieux réfléchir. Qu’avaient-ils vu cette fois ci ? comme il les enviait, eux qui voyaient le monde avec leurs yeux et non au travers d’un rideau baissé constamment sur la réalité. Il en était sûr rien de tout ce qu’il y avait ici n’était réel ; ce coucher de soleil tout à l’heure était si coloré. Du mauve au rose, tout un dégradé de couleurs chatoyantes dans le ciel parme qui s’assombrissait. Est-ce vraiment ainsi hors du dôme ? 

Allongé sur le lit, il se mit à rêver, éveillé, à la vie aux temps anciens. Tout ce qu’il avait lu dans les bases de données de la numérithèque mondiale. Il savait les guerres qui avaient saigné les peuples, il connaissait les dictatures tortionnaires de plus en plus nombreuses avant la Grande Guerre Bactériologique, il avait lu les famines persistantes dans les pays pauvres à côté du gaspillage alimentaire des pays riches, il ne comprenait pas la coexistence de ces deux mondes, riche et pauvre, il avait appris le réchauffement climatique, la maltraitance envers les animaux, la disparition d'espaces protégés, la pollution et la stérilisation des sols et des océans, il avait même entendu parlé d’un 6 ème continent crée avec tout le plastique que l’humanité avait rejeté sans le recycler et dont l’océan n’a eu d’autre choix que celui de l’enkyster dans une zone précise pour que la continuité de la vie ait lieu. Et malgré cela il s’imaginait aussi que les humains avaient quelque chose qui n’existait plus aujourd’hui ; la liberté d’aller au moins à l’extérieur de leur ville. Cette liberté s’étendait-elle à la pensée, à la parole, à leur choix sur tous les autres sujets ?  Aucun ancien ne l’avait écrit. Mais ce qui se voyait entre certaines lignes c’était la présence d’espoir pour des jours meilleurs, un monde meilleur pour tous, une égalité espérée des chances. L’espoir, celui qui donne le sel de la vie, du goût à la vie. Bernard rêvait de ce monde où il pourrait voyager, voir les beautés du monde, apprendre de chaque culture perdue. Mais cela n’était qu’un rêve, dans sa société parfaite, certains avaient décidé de sacrifier l’individualité, l’autonomie, de chacun au bénéfice de tous, une fourmilière. Comment pouvait -il avoir ces idées si particulières qui lui trottaient en tête ? Il fallait que cela cesse il n’en pouvait plus. 

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il fut surpris en reconnaissant le signal d’ Helmholtz ; celui-ci toquait à sa porte avec impatience.  

Il se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte à un Herlmholtz visiblement complètement retourné. Le visage blanc, les yeux vitreux. Ce dernier, le poussa presque et entra dans la chambre avant de s’affaisser sur la chaise de son ami, les coudes sur le genou, la tête dans les mains, il essayait de retrouver son calme. 

  * Ça va bien mon ami ?  Demanda Bernard, fermant la porte, sous le coup de la surprise. 


  * Herlmholtz fit signe que non 


  * On dirait que tu as vu un mortempesti dans ta chambre ricana Bernard.



Il lui lança un regard noir et répondit :

  * Je n'ai rien vu, mais j'ai entendu et je pense que c'est pire … Il remit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes. 



Bernard s’approcha, inquiet et mit une main sur l’épaule d’Helmholtz. Jamais, il n’avait vu son ami dans cet état, lui si enjoué à tout moment. Il attendait qu’il soit prêt à parler.

  * Qu’as-tu entendu mon ami, parle… ? demanda Bernard.



Helmholtz releva la tête, le visage dévasté et commença dans un murmure à raconter à Bernard ce qu’il venait d’entendre. 

  * J’écrivais mon rapport de transmission pour l’équipe de nuit. Il y avait le silence dans le bureau des infirmières ce qui est normal à cette heure. Par la porte ouverte j’ai vu deux membres de l’escouade passés, je savais qu’ils devaient venir pour changer leur pansement des blessures de leur dernière mission. Ils ne m’ont pas vu car je n’avais pas la lumière allumée, tu sais que j’aime être dans la pénombre naissante. Ils se sont assis sur les fauteuils devant la salle des infirmières attendant qu’elles arrivent. Ils se sentaient en sécurité, ils étaient seuls….
  * Et alors ? demanda Bernard conscient qu’il devait faire preuve de patience pour que la parole de son ami se délie. 
  * Mon Ford ! Bernard c’est affreux, je ne vais pouvoir mettre de mot sur ce qu’ils ont fait. 
  * Mon ami reprend toi, utilise leur mot, répète leur phrase, essaie. 
  * Oui, je vais essayer. Ford ! Ford ! Ford ! … 



Herlmholtz fit une longue pause, laissa enfin couler des larmes et s’essuya les yeux rougis avec un ligne que Bernard lui tendit.

  * Excuse-moi, j'ai été tellement choqué...
  * Ne t'excuse pas et raconte-moi, s'il te plaît, cela en devient insoutenable. 
  * Bien… ils parlaient de leur mission et je les ai entendu dire ce que je vais te dire mot pour mot car cela s’est imprimé à tout jamais dans mon cerveau.



_ « -Combien tu en as eu toi ?  _

_ \- J’en ai eu 10, tous confondus, hommes, femmes et enfants. Et toi Franck ?  _

_ \- Moi seulement, 5 j’ai perdu mon pari. Tu as gagné, Paul, je ferai une semaine de tes travaux si tu veux.  _

_ \- D’accord, super, s’ils savaient ces sauvages, qu’à chaque fois j’ai droit à une semaine de repos, grâce à eux.  _

_ \- Ils savent qu’ils ne doivent pas s’approcher du dôme, ce sont des sauvages justes bons pour servir de chair à pâté pour les mortempestis. Qu’ils nous fichent la paix.  _

_ -T’as raison, pendant qu’ils se font bouffer, au moins on est tranquille et c’est bien plus facile de leur faire à la peau à eux qu’aux mortempestis. Là au moins on est sûr de revenir.  _

_ -Surtout les gosses, plus bêtes que des epsilons.  _

_ -Y’en a un qui tentait de me dire de ne pas le tuer, que veux-tu qu’ils apportent à notre société ? Ils sont bien dehors, qu’ils y restent, ce sont des sauvages qui n’ont rien à faire sous le dôme.  _

_ -S’il faut y retourner ce sera fait avec plaisir et plus tu tues des jeunes moins il y en a…  _

_ -J’ai la haine d’avoir pris une dérouillée avec les autres _

_ -Je ne comprends pas, ils semblaient mieux organisés… _

_ -Je ne sais pas, il faudra voir de partir mieux armé, il faut les exterminer aussi avant qu’ils arrivent jusqu’au Dôme, les mortempestis ne leur font pas peur…»  _

\- Voilà, tu avais raison, ils sortent pour se débarrasser des mortempestis mais surtout des sauvages qui s’avancent trop près du dôme, sanglota Herlmholtz.

\- Oui j’avais raison sur le fait qu’ils mentent depuis le début. Que sont ces « sauvages » ? ce ne sont pas ces pauvres êtres qui semblent donner des angoisses à notre haute direction. De qui parlaient-ils donc ? Ces autres qui semblaient mieux armés ? réfléchissait tout haut Bernard. 

\- C’est une horreur, c’est une horreur ….répété doucement Herlmholtz.

\- Herlmholtz ? appela Bernard, arrête mon ami de répéter cela tu vas te rendre malade, je suis autant choqué que toi mais je trouve cela logique. 

\- Quoi de tuer des êtres vivants ! alors que notre premier précepte est « sous le dôme tu n’ôteras jamais la vie à quiconque » 

\- Oui tu as bien dit sous le dôme, hors du dôme personne ne se gène semble-t-il répondit Bernard. 

\- Excuse-moi, je suis encore choqué 

\- Moi de même mon ami.

\- J'ai décidé de t'aider à sortir Bernard ! Voilà pourquoi je suis venu ! Je ne peux accepter cela mais je ne pourrai pas rester ici, je viens donc avec toi !

\- As-tu bien conscience que le chemin que tu vas prendre est irréversible ?

\- Oui 

\- Je suis content car au moins nous affronterons tout cela ensemble. Merci mon ami conclut Bernard. 

Les deux hommes décidèrent d’un commun accord de réfléchir ensemble le soir après leur journée de travail, dans une de leur chambre à leur évasion afin de ne rien laisser au hasard. Bernard voulait aller vite car il avait peur que le conditionnement de Herlmholtz ne reprenne le dessus et l’empêche d’aller au bout de leur projet. Herlmholtz le comprit et assura son ami, qu’ils devaient réfléchir à tous pour éviter de voir avorter leur voyage hors du dôme. 

 

La semaine passa et tout semblait se mettre en place dans leur tête y compris la date pour l’action. 

Le jour j arriva, les deux hommes habillés tout en noir, un sac contenant leurs effets à la main,  se dirigeaient vers le centre médical de leur étage. Tout était silencieux à cette première heure de la nuit. La seule lumière qui leur parvenait pour les éclairer un peu dans la pièce de l’infirmerie était celle de la lune virtuelle qui s’affichait sur l’écran du dôme. Cela donnait un rendu lugubre, tous les objets se déformaient et rendaient l’endroit inhospitalier. 

Mais Herlmholtz avait la connaissance des lieux et très vite, muni d’une lampe frontale, il prépara le matériel sur le plateau stérilisé dont il aurait besoin pour ôter la puce de son ami. Il installa ensuite une caméra sur le dossier de la chaise et un écran devant celle-ci afin que Bernard puisse voir l’action et la reproduire sur lui. Puis il installa son ami, recouvert de la tête au pied d’un grand drap bleu ne laissant que le bras libre. Puis, il se prépara, lava soigneusement ses mains, enfila une blouse et des gants stériles. Il s’approcha de Bernard 

  * Ne t’inquiète pas mon ami, c’est indolore, la puce est juste sous la peau, il faut juste anesthésier l’endroit dit-il. 
  * Je te fais confiance répondit Bernard. 



Herlmholtz, injecta délicatement le produit et incisa la peau afin d’extraire la puce. Cinq minutes après, il mit un point de colle sur les deux bords béants de la plaie et montra la puce à Bernard 

  * Voilà mon ami, tu es un homme libre, je crois que c’est cela qu’il faut dire maintenant ! 
  * A ton tour dit Bernard, ce n’est pas sorcier je vais y arriver.



Après avoir effacé les traces de leur passage à l’infirmerie, ils gagnèrent la sortie du bâtiment. Ils y étaient, c’était maintenant le grand départ tant attendu. 

Ils longèrent la grande rue, avec ces bâtisses uniformes, toutes gérant un service de la société. Les individus ayant comme au centre de recherche médicale, leur chambre dans le bâtiment où ils travaillaient. Aucune lumière mis à part la lune n’éclairait leur pas. Cette lune était si pâle, qu’ils ne voyaient presque rien. 

Ils avaient emporté de leur sac, des gants et des masques pris à l’infirmerie car on leur avait dit depuis toujours que l’air hors du dôme était toujours contaminé et toxique. 

Ils marchaient vite mais ils étaient silencieux, ils allaient bientôt arrivés près de la ligne, celle qu’il ne fallait pas passer. Bernard s’arrêta net et se jeta derrière un bosquet à proximité.

  * Cache-toi j'ai entendu du bruit ! Chuchota-t-il rapidement. 



Herlmholtz plongea à son tour. Ils virent passer une escouade de Headhunters qui patrouillaient. Ils retinrent leur respiration de peur de se faire découvrir car les Headhunters avaient une ouïe particulièrement développée. Ils étaient fabriqués ainsi. 

Bernard et Herlmholtz figés dans une position inconfortable, ne bougeaient plus. Ils attendirent de voir la faction tournée à l’angle de la rue pour expirer l’air qu’ils retenaient depuis des heures leur semblait -il. Voyant que la voie était libre, ils se remirent en marche. Ils ne voyaient pas à un mètre d’eux car l’intensité lumineuse de la Lune faible en début de nuit, s’atténuer encore au cours de la nuit. Ils marchaient si vite, ils étaient maintenant à une cinquantaine de mètre de la Ligne, quand Bernard ne voyant presque plus rien heurta un container métallique de petite taille qui se renversa dans un grand fracas.  Ils se figèrent de terreur car derrière eux déjà ils entendirent hurler un des membres de l’escouade. 

  * \- Hey ! Vous ! Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! 



Ils n’étaient plus à une désobéissance près… ils se mirent à courir de toutes leur force sans se retourner car ils savaient qu’ils y étaient presque. L’escouade les talonner. Bernard avait l’impression de respirer du feu, Herlmholtz lui arracha son sac pour l’alléger sur ces derniers mètres et ensemble ils franchirent la Ligne. Ils eurent l’impression de traverser une barrière d’eau gélifiée. Une fois de l’autre côté, une lumière éblouissante les aveugla. Il faisait totalement jour. Surpris, mais déterminés à ne pas s’arrêter car ils avaient l’escouade à leur trousse, ils couraient toujours droit devant eux. 

Ils pénétrèrent dans une forêt luxuriante, après tant de lumière, tant de verdure, mais ils n’avaient pas le temps, ils devaient se mettre à l’abris de Headhunters, alors ils couraient tout droit, leur vie en dépendait.  

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière et malheureusement devant eux se dresser un mur de roche de blanc immaculé réfléchissant la lumière qu’ils ne pouvaient passer. Ils se retrouvèrent acculés au pied de cette falaise avec l’immensité du désespoir qui envahissait leur cœur. Ils étaient pris au piège la falaise devant eux, l’escouade derrière. Ils s’arrêtèrent, essoufflés, perdus car ce n’était plus qu’une question de seconde avant leur jugement final. L’escouade ne les ramènerait pas vivant sous le dôme ! 

L’escouade se mit en ligne devant eux, le visage hostile, le gradé avait un casque et un micro, il conversait certainement avec ses supérieurs sous le dôme. 

Il s’adressa à eux tout à coup d’une voix très autoritaire qui portait loin alors qu’il ne criait pas. 

  * Bernard Marx, Herlmholtz Watson. 



En vertu des lois de l'État Mondial, article 9 du code de sécurité et des infractions alinéa 2,3, 5,9 vous êtes déclarés coupables des crimes suivants :

*Refus d’obtempérer à l’ordre des Headhunters

*Désactivation ou ablation de votre puce de géolocalisation qui nous a permis de vous identifier. 

*Désertion de vos postes à responsabilités en tant qu’alpha plus. 

*mise en péril de la paix sociale 

Après accord avec l’ensemble du comité directeur du dôme vous êtes condamnés à mort.  La sentence sera appliquée immédiatement par nos soins. 

Mettez vous à genoux, les mains sur la tête et plus vite que ça ! exigea alors le gradé. 

Résignés, Bernard et Herlmholtz   obéissèrent et se regardèrent. Dans le regard échangé, le même message qui disait « je suis désolé mon pote, on y était presque… » Ils attendraient le tir qui allait mettre fin à leur si courte vie. Et pendant ces quelques instants, ils s’emplirent de la beauté du lieu, la forêt, comme ils auraient aimé parcourir ce nouveau monde. Que d’illusions perdues …..

Le gradé s’approchait. Il sortit une arme de son logement sur sa cuisse et la pointa sur le visage de Bernard …..

  * ARGHHHHHHHHHH ! 



Un hurlement venait de derrière, l'un des membres des headhunters s'avançait en crachant du sang, il avait la jugulaire complètement arrachée, il tomba par terre mort. Derrière lui se dresser une forme qui aurait pu ressembler à un être humain sans ses excroissances de chaire ou d’os qui apparaissaient partout sur son corps à partir d’orifices purulents. Un trou au bordure déchiquetées se trouvait à la place de la bouche et laissait apparaître des dents pointues. Les yeux de la créature étaient injectés de sang. C’était la première fois que les deux amis voyaient un mortempesti et jamais ils n’auraient imaginé une telle abomination. Tous les soldats de l’escouade retrouvèrent leur esprit et se mirent en position de combat, leur chef voyant le nombre de ceux qui arrivaient sur eux oublia un instant les deux condamnés à mort pour retourner près de ses hommes et donner les ordres qui convenaient. Jamais il n’avait vu une dizaine de mortempestis regroupés dans un même endroit. 

  * \- Bernard ! On bouge ! Maintenant ! Hurla Herlmholtz.



Le concerné était figé sur place, paralysé par la peur, il voyait les headhunters rentraient dans le combat mais tombés les uns après les autres déchiquetés sous les dents des créatures.  

 À ce moment-là Herlmholtz lui mit une claque au visage. 

  * \- Si tu ne bouges pas tu vas mourir ! Alors viens maintenant !



Cette fois-ci, Bernard obtempéra et ils se mirent à courir vers la forêt en contournant le champ de bataille, laissant l’escouade derrière eux. Plus ils s’éloignaient et ne restait que les bruits des montres, les cris des humains avaient cessé. Ils continuaient de courir en pleurant, sachant à quoi ils devaient leur salut, ils prirent conscience qu’ils n’étaient nulle part ici en sécurité et se mirent presque à regretter celle du dôme chacun dans sa tête. 

La luminosité déclinait, ils ne savaient pas l’heure qu’il était et décidèrent de s’arrêter pour se reposer mais les mortempestis ne mettraient pas longtemps à les retrouver. Il fallait se mettre à l’abri. Ils n’avaient jamais appris cela, leur voyage était voué à l’échec. Ils n’y arriveraient pas. 

Herlmholtz proposa de monter sur les plus hautes branches d’un arbre pour voir la direction du dôme, peut être que s’ils rapportaient des nouvelles comme quoi les mortempestis se déplaçaient maintenant en horde, le comité reviendrait sur leur sentence de mort. Bernard pour une fois fut d’accord avec lui et décida de monter sur l’arbre lui aussi. Alors qu’Herlmholtz, grimper assez facilement cela se révéla très laborieux pour Bernard mais ils y arrivèrent enfin. Le soleil entamait alors sa descente sur l’horizon. Ils virent que le dôme était au nord de leur position actuelle, la falaise devait se trouver vers le sud alors qu’à l’ouest, il semblait y avoir une vaste étendue sur laquelle le soleil couchant se reflétait. Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit sur cette branche plutôt qu’au sol, chacun à son tour veillerait pendant le sommeil de l’autre. Dans la nuit, pendant son tour de garde Bernard entendit les mortempestis passaient sous leur arbre, il se figea. Le clair de lune les éclaira, ils se dirigeaient vers le dôme. Bernard pria, pour que les Headhunters aient plus de chance car ils les verraient arrivés. 

Le lendemain, ayant vus les mortempestis partir vers le dôme, leur envie d’y retourner s’éteint, ils décidèrent de partir vers l’ouest cela ne semblait pas si loin environ une demi- journée de marche par atteindre l’étendue brillante aperçue la veille de leur perchoir. 

Ils traversèrent une grande forêt qui devenait de plus en plus clairsemée au fur et à mesure de leur avancée vers l’ouest. Puis cette forêt devient une espèce de savane, de hautes herbes les entourer, les protégeant des créatures éventuelles. Ne sachant pas trouver de la nourriture par eux-mêmes ils avaient prévu dans leur sac des aliments déshydratés pour leur long voyage et ils ne le regrettèrent pas. Rien de ce que Bernard avait prévu de voir n’était à la mesure de ce qu’il pensait. Tout était plus grand, plus beau, plus coloré, le soleil si jaune, le ciel si bleu, les nuages, ces boules de coton tout blanc qui défilaient au-dessus de leur tête vers la forêt en même temps qu’une légère brise les rafraichissaient dans leur interminable marche.  Ils ne parlaient pas, ils avançaient, il le fallait. 

En fin d’après midi ils franchirent la derrière ligne de buisson épineux et se retrouvèrent sur une bande de sable doré, devant eux s’étendait une mer d’un bleu transparent où le soleil donné à chaque vaguelette l’éclat du diamant. Ils tombèrent à genou devant tant de beauté. Ils savaient que l’océan existait mais ils ne l’avaient jamais vu.  Ils laissèrent l’air plein d’iode emplir leur poumon, les larmes coulées sur leur joue, ils passaient la langue sur leur lèvre qui avaient le goût du sel que les embruns marins avaient déposés. Ils n’en revenaient pas. Avaient-ils réussi ? ou est-ce encore un mirage ? 

Ils regardaient autour d’eux, la végétation qui venait jusqu’au sable, quand on leur disait que tout n’était que désert parcouru par les mortempestis. La vie avait repris ici, les plantes avaient tout envahi et les restes des structures de l’ancienne civilisation qu’ils avaient rencontrés, crouler sous le poids des plantes. Ils avaient trouvés un panneau rouillé, les quelques lettres encore visibles indiquées quelque chose comme « bienvenu sur les plages de Brighton. »

 

Bernard rompit enfin le silence: 

  * Mon ami il nous faut un abri pour cette nuit mettons nous en quête on ne sait jamais. 
  * Tu as raison répondit Herlmholtz  



Se relevant ils commencèrent à longer la plage. Bernard, regardant vers le large, plissa des yeux et secoua la manche de son compagnon :

  * \- Regarde Herlmholtz, tu vois ce que je vois cela flotte, c'est immense !
  * \- Oh mais ce n'est pas possible ! Dit-il complètement bouche bée. 
  * \- Se pourrait -il que cela soit le 6ème continent. 
  * \- Il semblerait bien Bernard, mais je croyais qu’il était en mouvement et jamais fixe à un endroit. Là on a l’impression qu’il est fixe, c’est très étrange, de plus il semble très proche du rivage. 
  * \- Oui je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Avançons et nous verrons bien ce qu'il en est.



Ils se dirigèrent alors vers cette structure flottante et commencèrent à comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle semblait immobile. Plusieurs falaises d’une trentaine de mètres de longueur, s’étaient effondrées dans l’océan formant un long barrage qui avaient retenus une quantité incommensurable de déchets à cet endroit. 

Ils découvrirent ensuite une chose pour le moins étrange, sur ce long barrage de falaise et de déchets, il y avait une passerelle, non ils ne rêvaient pas c’était bien une passerelle. Avec des cordes, comme cela était-il possible ? cette passerelle permettait de mettre ce continent en relation avec la terre. 

Ils cherchaient un abri, peut être pourraient-ils emprunter cette passerelle. Mais cette construction relevait de l’intelligence d’un être vivant qui pouvait ne pas être amical à la vue d’étrangers abordant sur son territoire. Ils étaient indécis, l’inconnu ou les mortempestis ils n’avaient pas un grand choix offert, mais pour une fois se dit Bernard il allait pouvoir le faire réellement avec toutes les conséquences qui en découleraient. 

 

  * \- Que fait- on ? lança Herlmholtz .  J’ai l’impression qu’il n’y a rien ici et j’espère que nous n’avons pas fait tout cela pour rien. 
  * \- Tu sais nous faisons nos premiers choix en autonomie comme des hommes libres, il faut nous attendre à des conséquences désastreuses aussi bien que bénéfiques. Prenons les évènements les uns après les autres. Nous avons échappé à la peine capitale sans avoir eu un procès équitable après près de trente ans de bons et loyaux services. Nous pouvons dire que c’est un point positif. Voyons ce que la suite nous réserve. 
  * \- Oui tu as raison, je suis perdu avec tout ce qui nous arrive, c'est beaucoup de choses d'un coup. 
  * \- Oui je te comprends, je suis dans le même état... Cherchons de quoi se reposer, je pense que nous en avons grandement besoin. 
  * Très bonne idée mon ami ! 



 

Ils décidèrent de ne pas emprunter la passerelle mais de partir le long de la plage. Après une heure de marche ils trouvèrent le rez- de- chausser encore debout, d’un vieux bâtiment, envahi par les plantes avec un mur sur lequel s’adosser. Ils s’allongèrent à même le sol dans les mousses et les herbes sauvages à l’abri des fleurs et du mur et s’endormirent, éreintés de fatigue.

Ils furent réveillés en sursaut par un groupe d’être humain armé qui les dévisageaient et les tenaient en joue. Un homme jeune au regard bleu intense s’avança vers eux alors que deux autres hommes et les obligèrent à se mettre à genoux. Il se mit à leur hauteur et les scruta, les jaugea sans dire un mot. 

Dans ses yeux perçants se mêlaient méfiance et curiosité. Il prit la parole : 

  * \- Que venez-vous faire sur les terres, de Junkyard City ?
  * \- Pardon ? Demanda Bernard. C'est ainsi que cette zone se nomme . 
  * \- Oui, tout à fait ! Alors je réitère ma question, que venez -vous faire ici ?



\- Vous êtes des étrangers. Vous ressemblez au groupe de malfrats qui a attaqué des membres de notre tribu, il y a quelques jours. Certains des nôtres ont été tués. Nous sommes partis à leur recherche et nous sommes tombés sur tout un groupe qui était déjà passé entre les crocs de infectés. Mais il semblerait qu’ils en aient oublié deux !

  * \- Non, non ! Nous ne sommes pas des Headhunters ! S'écria Bernard, puis se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre se figea.
  * \- Alors c'est ainsi qu'on nomme ces barbares. Donc vous les connaissez ! Attention à ce que vous allez dire je n’aurai aucun état d’âme à vous faire exploser le crâne. 
  * \- Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Écoutez-moi ! Nous nous sommes enfuis de notre ville et ils nous ont poursuivis. Nous allions mourir de leur main quand les Mortempestis nous ont attaqué, nous avons réussi à prendre la fuite.  
  * \- Comment vous appelez- vous ? 
  * \- Je me nomme Bernard Marx et mon ami est Herlmholtz Watson. 
  * \- Pourquoi avoir quitté votre cher tendre et protégé dôme ? 
  * \- Vous connaissez l'existence des Dômes ! S'exclama Bernard. 
  * \- Vous vivez vraiment dans une bulle vous n’êtes jamais sorti de là ou quoi ? 
  * \- Vous allez nous suivre, il faut que vous passiez devant le conseil des sages pour savoir ce que nous devons faire de vous, ici nous ne sommes pas en sécurité 



Deux hommes se chargèrent et lever un peu de force Bernard et Herlmholtz, ils prirent leur sac et les tenant toujours en joue les obligèrent à les avancer. 

  * Où allez-vous nous emmener demanda Bernard 
  * Ne pose pas de questions et avance répondit un des hommes derrière lui. 



Le jeune homme aux beaux yeux ouvrait la marche, il s’engagea sur la passerelle. Bernard et Herlmholtz échangèrent un regard, c’était donc là qu’ils vivaient lui et sa tribu. Ils arrivèrent sur le continent, une balustrade en matériau de récupération entouré ce qu’il semblait être un grand village. Bernard et Herlmholtz n’en croyaient pas leurs yeux. D’autres êtres humains vivaient là, chacun s’affairait sur une tâche, le sourire semblait partout de leur lèvre à la tribu entière. Un joyeux brouha brouha s’entendait, des enfants couraient, s’attrapant par les vêtements. Là un homme tenait dans ses bras une femme et lui mettait sa bouche sur la sienne. Mais surtout ce qui les arrêta net dans leur avancée fut un groupe de femmes au ventre proéminent, portant des déchets dans des sacs et parlant à haute voix en s’esclaffant. La joie était omniprésente et encore une fois les deux vieux amis sentir des larmes coulées sur le visage mais cette fois ci de joie. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi tant de mensonges ? tant de questions se bousculaient dans leur tête ? comment avaient-ils survécus au microbe ? comment ? comment ?...... 

On les fit entrer dans une hutte centrale plus haute que les autres et asseoir à même le sol sur des tapis agréablement doux. Des hommes et des femmes environ une vingtaine s’assirent aussi au sol autour d’eux. On leur expliqua qu’aucun mal ne leur serait fait car ici on respectait toutes les formes de vie et que s’ils s’avéraient dangereux pour leur tribu, ils seraient reconduits au dôme. 

Le jeune homme aux yeux perçants et brillants d’intelligence prit alors la parole. 

  * \- Très bien, je me présente, je suis John Savage, je suis le chef de ma tribu des hommes libres, nous allons passer un certain temps sous cette hutte afin de déterminer si vous êtes ou non un danger pour nous. Soyez honnêtes vis-à-vis de vous-même et vous serez récompensés. Essayez de nous bluffer et vous serez punis comme on vous l’a déjà expliqué. 
  * \- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer John, bien que je sois quelque peu désappointé de vous avoir rencontré de la sorte.
  * \- Je répète donc ma question initiale ; que venez-vous faire ici ? que voulez-vous ? qu’avez-vous à nous offrir ? 



Bernard prit encore une fois la parole

  * \-  Nous avons appris l’existence d’éventuel survivant et nous nous sommes enfuis de notre dôme pour les trouver car nous voulions quitter définitivement la vie que nous avions là-bas. Naïvement certes je l’avoue nous pensions que tout serait facile et jamais nous n’aurions pu imaginer ce que nous avons vu durant ces dernières heures 36 heures, je crois avoir perdu la notion du temps. 
  * \- Pourquoi vouloir quitter votre dôme ? reprit Savage 
  * \- Pour vivre en homme libre de ses choix. 
  * \- Vous êtes dans ce cas au bon endroit. Mais il va falloir faire vos preuves 
  * \- Me permettez -vous de vous poser quelques questions afin que nous puissions mieux comprendre ? 
  * \- Allez-y ! 
  * \- D’où venez-vous ? comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas infectés par le microbe de la grande guerre. Comment avez-vous survécu aux attaques des mortempestis ? 
  * \- Cela fait beaucoup de questions. Et bien nous allons vous répondre.   
Et John Savage commença à raconter leur histoire. 



Il y a longtemps avant que la guerre n’éclate, des hommes et des femmes furent sélectionnés pour survivre à une extinction de masse soi-disant venant de l’extérieur. Cette extinction vint de l’intérieur puisque ce sont les humains eux-mêmes qui en furent la cause lors de la Grande Guerre Bactériologique. A la base les abris bâtis par les différents gouvernements devaient abrités un nombre d’humains qui peupleraient à la fin de l’extinction des dômes dans lesquelles la vie pourrait repartir. Il était prévu par l’ensemble des états douze dômes répartis dans des endroits précis à la surface de la Terre avec les abris qui communiqueraient avec ces lieux afin de faciliter l’installation après l’apocalypse. 

Malheureusement, seulement six dômes émergèrent après la Grande Guerre. Chaque dôme reçut donc le double de la population prévue. La solidarité d’après-guerre aidant dans les premières années tout le monde fut acceptée. Mais très vite les dirigeants des six dômes virent le problème, la nourriture et l’eau potable allait manquer. Il fallait diviser par deux la population des dômes afin de permettre de sauver l’espèce. Comment faire ? 

Ils ne mirent pas dix ans à réfléchir et décidèrent que ceux qui n’étaient pas rentables ou opérationnels pour le dôme serait exclus avec une gourde et de la nourriture pour deux jours. Ils exterminaient ainsi la moitié de la population. 

Ils mirent dehors bien entendu, ceux à la santé fragile, les femmes enceintes. Ils arrachèrent aux familles sélectionnées leurs enfants qui étaient venus avec elles. Ils ne gardèrent que des individus en bonne santé, plutôt jeunes. 

Beaucoup de ceux qui furent jetés à la porte du dôme périrent sous les crocs des infectés, de faim mais aussi contractèrent la bactérie encore présente dans l’atmosphère ou sur les rares fruits qu’ils trouvaient. D’autres survécurent car ils étaient naturellement immunisés contre la bactérie. Toutes les personnes ici présentes sont issues d’un aïeul résistant à la bactérie qui a survécu au grand lavage des dômes. 

Ils se sont regroupés et après avoir errés longtemps, ils ont découvert le paradoxe suprême, le continent sur lequel nous vivons. Celui qui nous rappelle sans cesse, les erreurs du passé, les sentiments d’égoïsme, d’individualisme, d’agressivité qui peuvent apparaître chez les hommes. Nous vivons ici de notre labeur au jour le jour, nous gagnons notre place en récupérant tout ce que nous pouvons pour fabriquer nos huttes nos vêtements, nos armes…nous avons beaucoup appris de nos ancêtres mais ils nous restent beaucoup à réapprendre pour les générations futures. Nous ne voulons plus des erreurs du passé, ici nous vivons en harmonie avec la nature c’est ce j’appelle le paradoxe extrême. Nous sommes libres de nos opinions, de nos choix religieux, politiques, nous sommes libres de nos choix amoureux, mais nous acceptons aussi la liberté de l’autre, à aucun moment nous n’empièterons sur la sienne. Nous honorons toutes formes de vie, nous sommes donc végétariens. Nous savons reconnaître les plantes qui ne sont plus contaminées et nous les cultivons. Enfin les mortempestis disparaissent peu à peu car la bactérie semble ne plus trouver d’hôtes, nous sommes ici aussi car ils ne peuvent pas venir près de l’eau qui leur fait peur semble -t-il, nous pouvons donc vivre ici en paix.

John arrêta de parler, Bernard et Herlmholtz étaient comme abasourdis par tout ce qu’ils venaient d’entendre. Comment les dirigeants des dômes avaient-ils pu ? Tout s’effondrait dans leur tête. Ce fut Herlmholtz qui prit la parole. 

  * Bernard, dit-il, est un homme qui a toujours ressenti que nous étions trompés, manipulés, formatés, endoctrinés. Il a toujours voulu se battre pour réfléchir par lui-même et avoir le droit de vivre en homme libre. Je voudrai lui présenter mes humbles excuses ici devant vous tous car souvent je l’ai traité de fou. Je ne le croyais pas. Je pleure aujourd’hui mais je ne peux revenir sur le passé. Je ne peux que vivre le présent et vous offrir mon aide car je suis médecin. Je ne pourrai plus revenir en arrière et vivre comme nous avons vécu. J’aimerai rester près de vous et racheter la faute de mes ancêtres un petit peu. 
  * Merci Herlmholtz  dit Bernard .puis il prit à son tour la parole pour expliquer à l’assemblée ce qu’était la vie sous le dôme, les naissances, les gestations, les sélections, les castes .. il parla longtemps sous les exclamations horrifiées du comité. 



John comme tout le reste de son équipe avait écouté très attentivement. Il demanda à deux de ses hommes ensuite de les emmener dehors en les ayant remercié de leur témoignage, il leur expliqua qu’il devait maintenant prendre une décision avec le comité. 

Bernard et Herlmholtz restèrent dehors sous la garde de deux hommes. Mais il semblait y avoir moins de méfiance dans leurs yeux.  La nuit était tombée sur le village. Les torches éclairées les huttes et la place c’était la première fois qu’ils voyaient une nuit étoilée et aussi éclairée humainement. Ils priaient en silence, pourvu qu’on veuille bien d’eux. 

Quelques heures après, ils furent rappelés sous la hutte.  John donna la réponse de sa tribu en ces termes.

 - Vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous et cela deviendra chez vous si vous décidez de rester, de partager vos connaissances et les nôtres et de vous mettre librement au service d’autrui ici pour le bien de chacun.

\- Bernard et Herlmholtz , comme d’un commun accord éclatèrent en sanglot en lançant en grand oui à la cantonade ce qui fit rire tout le monde et finit de détendre l’atmosphère.

 

Bernard et Herlmholtz partagèrent une hutte et pendant un temps celle-ci devint leur foyer jusqu’au jour où Bernard fonda son propre foyer car il était tombé éperdument amoureux d’une jeune femme. 

Ils commencèrent à vivre enfin une vie d’homme. Herlmholtz apporta ses connaissances médicales à l’ensemble de la tribu, il devint le docteur de cette grande famille, il soignait tout du petit bobo à l’ablation de l’organe en passant par le plus magnifique instant celui de la naissance des enfants. Il devint le parrain de tous les chérubins qu’il mit au monde. Bernard, quant à lui apporta sa pierre à l’édifice de la tribu avec ces compétences de gestions, d’organisation, de prévoyance. Ils vécurent là en partageant les valeurs d’égalité, de liberté et de fraternité. Ils devinrent polyvalents, en apprenant le maniement de certaines armes, et en cultivant un lopin de terre. Ils faisaient partie du clan ils devaient être aussi capable de repousser les hordes de mortempestis éventuelles. Ils reçurent eux aussi en partage des connaissances sur les plantes dangereuses, les lieux où trouver de l’eau… 

Bernard prit conscience que dans la lutte effrénée de la recherche d’un monde idéal et parfait, les hommes des dômes n’avaient fait que reproduire les grandes dictatures, mettant sous leur  joug les autres individus que l’on ne pouvait plus appeler humain car ils leurs avaient tout enlever jusqu’à l’espoir de vie, les résignant à vivre ainsi. Il compara alors ce qu’il avait sous les yeux et vit que le bonheur de l’homme passe par le respect du bonheur de tout être vivant et se félicita pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps maintenant depuis son départ du dôme de son premier choix d’homme libre, celui de continuer vers la mer. Enfin premier choix un peu obligé par les conditions de l’époque...


End file.
